Dangers of the Office
by pantherscout
Summary: boredom and pens do not go well together


Title: The Dangers of the Office  
  
Author: Dana Large  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, don't own, except for Bob (he is mine, if you want to borrow him for a time please let me know that you are borrowing him and where I can find the story).  
  
Warnings: not betaed.  
  
Author's note: this was previously posted on the Sentinel_angst list back in 2000. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blair Sandburg was working at his desk in the bullpen of Major Crimes. It was an understatement to say that he was bored, especially since hardly anyone was there. Megan and Joel were in Simon's office, Jim had gone to get some coffee from the break room, and Henri and Rafe were still at lunch. In his opinion there was nothing to do, and it had been slow all week. He glanced up from writing a note, when he noticed that Jim had returned.  
  
But as Jim neared the desk, Simon called him into his office. So as Jim complied with Simon's request, Blair went back to working on his note.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Rafe and Henri returned from lunch and had also been called into Simon's office. Blair was getting extremely curios about what was going on. Here he was, sitting out in the bullpen while everyone else was in Simon's office. And to top it off, Simon had been in a good mood all day. Blair was starting to think it was the start of a conspiracy against him, since he knew that they were not discussing work in that office.  
  
After thirty more minutes Blair was starting to stare at his pen. No one had come out yet, and he hadn't been called in. After five more minutes of staring at his pen, Blair decided to name it Bob. Then he began to think about what type of personality Bob had.  
  
Ten minutes after Bob had developed a personality, Jim, Rafe, Henri, Megan, and Joel exited Simon's office laughing, and then headed over to their desks. By the time that Jim had reached his desk, Blair had jumped out of his chair, still holding onto Bob, tripped over his untied shoelace, only to fall and hit his head on the side of the desk. Everyone gathered around to find out what had happened and Megan called the ambulance when Blair didn't get up.  
  
Three hours later at Cascade General Hospital, Jim watched as Blair woke up.  
  
"Welcome back, Chief." Jim said.  
  
Blair blinked a couple of times and then responded, "I'm in the hospital."  
  
"Yeah. You had us all worried for a while. Do you remember what  
  
happened?"  
  
"I was at the station." Jim nodded. "And I was writing a letter when Bob decided to attack me." Blair said.  
  
"Bob? Chief, I hate to tell you this but there was no one named Bob  
  
anywhere near you when you hit your head."  
  
"That's because Bob is my pen, he even has his own personality."  
  
"You named your pen, Bob, and gave it a personality?"  
  
"Yeah, I was bored." Blair defended  
  
"So let me get this straight. Your pen, whose name is now Bob who also has a personality, attacked you causing you to jump out of your chair, trip over your shoelace and hit your head on the desk corner and ultimately getting you admitted to the hospital for a head wound."  
  
"Exactly." Blair exclaimed.  
  
Jim stood from his chair, "Well, Chief, I was going to help you get sprung from this place early, but I think I'll let them keep you over night to monitor that head of yours. I'll see you in the morning." he said as he left the room shaking his head, and between chuckles, mumbling "wait till the guys hear about this one."  
  
Blair couldn't think of anything else to say, so he yelled,  
  
"Jiiiiiimmmmmmmm......."  
  
The Sentinel easily heard him from down the hall as he filled Simon and the rest of the gang in on the story.  
  
The End  
  
author's note; Well, what'd ya think? feedback is GREATLY appreciated (hint hint). and in case your wondering how this idea came about, well, I had a slow week at school and had just taken my SAT's, and the idea just kept popping up and had to be written. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Dana 


End file.
